masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asari
Goddess During the Game several Asari hint towards a Deity only known as "The Goddess" Maybe add that in Religion either as a lesser or equally popular. Examples include Liara exclaiming "by The Goddess" or "Thank the Goddess". Capitalization Shouldn't we capitalize the "A" in Asari? Shouldn't we capitalize the first letter for all the other species, as well? Just because they weren't capitalized in the game doesn't necessarily mean they aren't meant to be capitalized. Sometimes the developers overlook a few things, I remember as couple instances in Knights of the Old Republic where the word "Wookiee", is spelled "wookiee". That doesn't change the canonical spelling to "wookiee", does it? No. Any thoughts?--Jedi Kasra 06:28, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Actually the names of the species are lowercase throughout both Mass Effect, the tie-in novel and the website, so it appears to be canon, not a misspelling. I think that was intended to make them seem more realistic; we don't write 'Human' to refer to ourselves and so the same was applied to the other races. Tullis 09:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Appearance The first couple of sentences appear to have been modified by someone into referring to a "blue beanie" and "gravy like" complexion. It is obvious someone is trying to be funny, or is mentally handicapped. If someone would fix it. 65.165.240.65 15:32, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Jacob I registered and took the liberty of fixing it. I did not have Liara and Tali in my party much ofthe time, can someone confirm that they do indeed compare the description of Benezia in a pin striped suit to something on an extranet fetish site? I was also unsure of the complexion, and I could only remember one instance of green asari, which is during the encounter with the thorian. Is this the only one? If not then change the description to fit the whole color range. Spectre J 15:46, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually it's Alenko who mentions the extranet site but only if no female squad members are around: Liara, Tali and Ashley are fairly eye-rolling about the whole thing. Clarified. I also fixed the other bits of vandalism that slipped the net. *shakes head* You'd hope these vandals would have the common decency to actually be funny. -- Tullis 16:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::I did not check the whole document- glad you took the time. Mustard, Really? I agree with you, I don't like vandalism, but at least make it look like you put some work into it. All this was a minor inconvenience, hardly worth the time. I will be watching this page closely. -Spectre_J 65.165.240.65 17:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::The history page outlines their little contributions in red, makes it a bit easier to spot them. My favourite was someone who thought removing the entire Mass Effect Guide would be a giggle, forgetting that all you've got to do to replace it is nip back into the history to copy and paste it back in. -- Tullis 18:40, 18 January 2008 (UTC) What about asari facial markings? It appears as though they could me natural but I do not know. If I were at home I would flip through my notes and the codex to try and figure it out. Would someone like to provide an explanation? If nobody knows, I might just add it and try to keep the source of the markings ambiguous. I feel its kind of an important characteristic, like the turian facial markings. Spectre J 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) No. Asari facial markings are either scars or painted on their face. 01:10, 14 June 2008 (UTC)MysticVulture, Tullis' idea-maker :I believe they're tattoos. There's a note on Benezia's concept art. --Tullis 21:42, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Picture The headpicture should focus on the asari, not the other 2 races (turians and salarians), so i've changed the pic. Liara becomes Matriarch? Since Benezia is pretty much dead, I think that Liara will become Matriarch in her place in Mass Effect 2 or 3. And besides, what game platform will ME2 and ME3 be on? Tullis, do you know? (DISCLAIMER: I am NOT SPAMMING ANY PAGES!!!) :'Matriarch' is a stage in asari life just like 'Adult'. Read the article :Yes you are right, an asari Matriarch simply means an asari that reached adulthood I'm a bit confused here. I was under the impression that the Matron stage represented Adulthood and that the ascension to the position of a Matriarch is comparable to the position of an Elder. Am I wrong? Also isn't it somewhat improbable that Liara could become a Matriarch in the near future considering here extremely young age? Also I would think that Liara would be prone to a long Matron stage considering how often she seems to meld with others. (I'm new to this so I'm not sure if I'm supposed to sign this but hey someone can just delete it later if I messed it up...) -Jax Montag Ugly google adverts If you check history you can see that I was trying to bring the head picture up a bit to try to get rid of those damn google ads that seem to pop up at the top right of the article - they are just so ugly and really spoil the wiki. >:( :That's why I use AdBlock with MY Firefox! :) Seriously, they are a pain but there's not a lot we can do. It's the price for Wikia being free, I think. --Tullis 21:33, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Tattoos / Markings They seem to be genetic, but they can't be inherited from turians as their markings are definitely tattoos. See the section on the Unification War under turians. --Tullis 14:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Change the primary picture... Seriously, is it just me or does that Asari look as if she knows something and is being shifty about it? The Asari primary picture should be changed to be more... "natural", despite if the Asari normally are very shifty. --Delsana 23:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I think she looks good-humored, like she just heard something that made her chuckle. I don't really see shifty or secretive. And the picture seems to fulfill the intended purpose. After all, it is clearly an asari (please remember no caps for ME races) and the distinguishing features are present in the picture.SpartHawg948 23:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well it irks me to no end, about as much as having to lowercase a title of a race does. --Delsana 23:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::The picture is from the Mass Effect Codex, same as the the rest of the alien races. :::Alien race names in Mass Effect are not capitalised. It's the correct mode for the universe we are writing about. --Tullis 00:06, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh I understand that, but it still is a creepy picture, just as much as lowercasing a race is also incredibly weird. --Delsana 00:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) "Sex" I just read an article on wikipedia about Parthenogenesis, and got to a part about insects stating the following: 'Thelytoky - parthenogenesis in which only female offspring are produced and no mating is observed ' Pseudogamy (or gynogenesis or sperm-dependent parthenogenesis) - here mating occurs and the eggs require activation by entry of sperm but only the maternal chromosomes are expressed Automixis - parthenogenesis in which the eggs undergo meiosis Apomixis - parthenogenesis in which the eggs do not undergo meiosis Thelytoky sounds alot like the way asari reproduce and it might be worth mentioning something about it, instead of just saying that they have a unique way of reproducing, thoughts? 15:45, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :That's a negative. The asari do mate to produce offspring. Thus, their process is unique, and is not thelytoky. SpartHawg948 18:56, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The Folds Anyone else think those folds on the asaris' heads might be some sort of external brain that facilitates their biotic abilities? :-- Gnostic 21:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :No more than I think that the humans hair impedes theirs. I mean, there is some precedent for brains outside the skulls in sci-fi in general what with the Twi'leks and all, but we've seen absolutely no evidence of this in ME, so no, haven't really speculated about it. SpartHawg948 21:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Besides, we don't know exactly why almost all asari are biotic anyway. Is there some eezo volcano on Thessia or something? Who knows? --Tullis 21:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Ergo, two girls can make a baby? 19:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, where did this come from (besides out of left field, I mean!)? Now I'm confused... and also, not sure where the two girls making a baby thing comes from... as has been stated numerous times, asari aren't girls, they are monogendered. They just happen to resemble human females. SpartHawg948 21:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Biology edits First of all, alien races in Mass Effect are not capitalised; second of all, please check your spelling; and finally, please don't simply make up a genealogical family for the races here. That's pure fiction, and doesn't belong. --Tullis 12:34, October 7, 2009 (UTC) This was mostly my big brothers idea. You see, my brother and I are very interested in biology and genealogy, so the idea of an entirely new kingdom of species kind of... entrigued... my brother. Endeed, he kind of insisted that the fans of ME sould create new genealogical families, and give them latin-ish names. I mean, is that so bad? Theese aliens are the result of our fantasy, and as no genealogical families for any of them are provided, we are entitled to do what scientists do when they discover something new: Come up with names for it. And allthough that sound kinda' fanfiction-ish, hey, maybe BioWare will listen and make it official. Hey, in this world there's nothing that is right or wrong, only thought of, or not thought of yet. Another example of people just coming up with names for things, would be all the non-senient species on this site who have been given names. Without a little help from our imagination, those animals wouldn't have a name, since no names are provided for them. If you still disagree, I do apologise and promise not to do this again. :Calling something that lives on another planet and looks vaguely bovine a "space cow", is very different from inventing a biological family name for them and putting it where other users will take it as fact. We have to call those animals something. But inventing stuff like this is exactly what led to our policy against speculation in the first place. It may be kind of fun and interesting to you (and I can understand why) but to us, it's stuff we have to double check and then clean out and then re-check the wiki for. If you're interested in inventing new species, the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki exists for that exact purpose. Please don't create work for us unnecessarily. --Tullis 18:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::For the record- In this world there most certainly is right and wrong, and no, you are not entitled to make up your own names for races and such, both for the same reason- YOU DID NOT CREATE THIS, BIOWARE DID. The asari are the result of someone at BioWare's fantasy, not your own. You did not "discover" the asari, they were created by someone at BioWare. In the Mass Effect Universe, what BioWare states to be fact is right, all else is pretty much wrong. If you want to take creative license and come up with your own species and create facts about their development, anatomy, etc, go write your own Sci-Fi material. SpartHawg948 20:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Also bear in mind that just because an alien life form looks like something familiar, it isn't necessarily anything close under the surface. Asari look like human females, but we know that they are very different. Thus, any attempts to discern asari anatomy based on very peripheral visual similarities to human females is in error. And as for the fact that a human male is able to mate with an asari (which was used as supporting evidence for asari reproductive organs being similar to human females), remember that a human female is also able mate with an asari. SpartHawg948 12:39, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but if you recall those privates discussing the consort, they said "she's much better than the girls back at eden prime", thereby implying that they have done something with the consort they also can do with human females (and don't tell me that's not sex). Also, the fact they can mate with human females does not mean that they don't have anything reessembling a vulva, since they still have to have a uterus and some kind of opening that the child can emerge from, even if they are impregnated through mendeling. Also, These creatures are most certainly mammals! Even if they lay eggs they still have evolved breasts. --Gormtheelder 18:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I sincerely hope that I don't have to explain to you that there are sexual acts a male and female can do that do not involve the parts you mentioned. And the fact still remains that you are essentially inventing facts about the asari anatomy out of whole cloth, and then providing evidence that is at best circumstantial and can be interpreted several ways. And you are correct that the fact they can mate with human females doesn't mean they don't have something similar to a vulva, the fact they can mate with human males doesn't mean they do. Remember that before they developed space travel, they procreated only with other asari. Bearing this in mind, it is highly unlikely that their reproductive organs developed along the same lines as ours. Regardless, at the end of the day this is speculation. There is absolutely no source for it other than your own guess-work and assumptions, and that will not fly atound here. SpartHawg948 20:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *asari do notwork that way, no mateing required in theory they could even get pregnant with your child wthout you knowing. Physical contact may or may not be required. ralok 18:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you refer to the relevant codex entry (the secondary codex entry on asari biology), it states that there IS mating (the asari call it melding), physical contact IS required, and, given that the asari and their partner (and this is a direct quote from the in-game codex) "briefly become one unified nervous system", I'd say it's pretty obvious you would be aware you were mating with the asari. So yes, asari DO work that way, at least as far as mating is concerned. All this comes directly from easily verifiable in-game sources. Regardless, this thread was about someone making up "facts" about asari anatomy without a shred of evidence, not the mating process which, as has just been demonstrated, was never in doubt. SpartHawg948 12:36, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well there is a contradiction there. I read the Codex entry and it is heavily implied that physical contact is required, however that clearly violates in game statements that asari are capable of mating with any species as it would be impossible to do so with a species such as the volus (due to the fact that it would be impossible to maintain skin contact with the obvious problems related to their respective biological needs for vastly different air-pressure). I also feel this is contradicted in the sense that there does not seem to be any physical contact in Shepard's non-sexual meldings with Liara and Shiala (Though it could be reasonably argued that physical contact was implied). --Jax Montag 04:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, here's my take on that: As far as the supposed contradiction involving whether contact is required- you are speaking in terms of practicality. It could be theoretically possible for an asari to mate with a volus while being practically impossible. However, that would mean that it is still possible, just highly unlikely. Also, it was stated quite clearly that neither Liara or Shiala melded with Shepard. To quote the article, "It is also possible for an asari to use this ability outside of melding and share another's consciousness. This technique is used by both Liara and Shiala, with varying success". Hmmm... Outside of melding, it said. That would preculde any melding. Stating that it was a melding is pure speculation. So no, there really isn't a contradiction when you get right down to it. It is stated that asari can mate with any species. It doesn't state that it would be easy to do so in all cases. And there is no evidence to support the claim that either of the encounters with Liara or Shiala were meldings, which are reproductive in nature. Also, as for the statement that "it is heavily implied that physical contact is required", it's not implied, it's stated outright. "During melding, an asari consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin." Taken directly from the Codex. SpartHawg948 04:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC)